Cat Fights and Wing Wars
by MyMusesSpeakToMe
Summary: For those of you who are like me and wonder what would happen if the flock met the Sohma s it has happened! Now the Kyo and Max must team up to defeat a new enemy! Much fighting will happen.
1. Like Hell Didnt See That Coming

Cat Fights and Wing Wars

Max

Things happening right now

We were in Japan (CSM brought us)

I get to pose as a normal teenager

Everyone was here

We weren't about to be killed (Yay)

Fang was still Fang

Sushi was good

I walked down the street. Hearing everyone speak in Japanese didn't seem that bad (If I can fly I can learn Japanese through a computer). I was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt. My hair was… just hair. Nothing was wrong. I was just walking by myself. No monsters. No scientists. No weirdo girl problems that fry my brain. I was just Max.

Until I saw the freaking robots! Like an air fleet. Oh god I did NOT have time for this. The M-Geeks! Good the streets are empty.

"Max-HIH-mum Ride." Spoke in that annoying mechanical voice.

"Stop saying my name wrong!!" As I said that I brought down my fists over the head of the one that had spoken, its head exploded like a water balloon all over my shirt. Yippee. I had happily torn apart twenty of the robots before I heard a yell. Over to my left about thirty yards away a guy about two years older than me with weird orange hair was surrounded by about seven M-Geeks. But he wasn't screaming. The M-Geeks he just kicked was. Oh great, these guys were now installed with pain. That makes it even more fun!

"Hey!" the guy called to me, "Get outta here!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" was my obvious reply. I sprung into the air, snapped my wings out about thirty feet and grabbed the kid. I positioned my self to carry us up. I shot like a bullet out of there, losing the M-geeks behind me. I was sure we would get back to safely. It was percicly at this moment I noticed that instead of a teenage guy in my arms I was holding… an orange cat.

Yay. I has done it. I`ve been waiting forever to do a crossover. I am da uber-author! BEWARE MY POWER!!!


	2. We Fly into an Alley

Chapter 2

Kyo

Here are some things that really piss me off:

When I have no idea what's happening

My cover as a cat being blown

Being in high places

Being Uncomfortably close, particularly to a girl.

At the moment all of these things were happening. I was, at the least, not happy. I was currently looking back at a bunch of angry robot dudes and beginning to get dizzy from looking down. It was exactly at this point I realized that the weird girl who was carrying me had big… things stuck to her back. Wait, were they wings. And not wings like some one pasted them on, but they moved to the girls every reaction. Like extra arms. Finally she laded us in an alley.

"Okay, what's going on!" I tried to sound commanding but the girl smirked at me like she thought I was cute.

"Well, depends, you mean the robots, you turning into a cat, or the fact that I just flew you here" she said, flapping the tips of her extra appendages.

"Where did they make you? Itex?" Now I was lost, "You know, mutants, ninety-eight percent human, two percent avian. Lemme tell you, it's a hell of a two percent!"

"I have know clue what you're talking about."

"Then you must be dumber than you look. I just spelled it out for you." She said looking over the edge of the alley, "Now you`re going to explain what the hell is wrong with you!"

At this point I don't seem to have a choice.

Sorry the chapter is so short! I`m uber-busy!


	3. The Kitty Talks

Max

An explosion came from fifty feet away. As a rule I prefer my explosion to be non-hurt-y.

"We'll talk later!" said the kitty-guy, "I need something to wear when I change back to a human!" the little light goes off in my brain. I take my backpack off, cause you never know when your life is gonna be in mortal danger. I take out baggy jeans and a red shirt and toss them in his direction.

"Are you stupid? I can't wear those! They're girl clothes!"

"Well its either that or I carry you the rest of the way!"

He would have argued more, but when am I patient? Soon there was an orange cat in my clothes just before the cat became a human. Luckily the clothes were in the right place.

"I would have beat you if I wasn't a cat." Said kitty guy. I started laughing.

"Okay lets go!" I'm about to charge off, but then "Um…where are we going?"

"My house! Come on!

************************************

Soon we enter a very old fashioned Japanese-y house, no one was home.

"Ooooh." I think its pretty cool. But my stomach gently reminds me that I'm literally always hungry. I was pretty loud when I'm hungry. Surprisingly, the kitty guy wasn't half-bad at cooking, but Iggy was better. And Iggy is blind.

"So," I say between chugging down ramen, "I didn't catch your name, or should I just call you kitty-guy?"

"Kyo Sohma."

"Maximum Ride, call me Max."

I'm seriously enjoying the food when I sense a flash. A dark haired man wearing a kimono-thing is holding a camera,

"Tsk tsk Kyo. Bringing home a girl! What's Tohru going to think?" the camera dude is smiling and looks like he has no personal concern of what I'm about to so.

Kyo goes red and I, as an animal, do not like people looking at me while I eat. The next pictures that came from the camera went like this: 1. Me with noodles hanging out of my mouth, 2. Me looking angry, 3. Me getting up from my seat, 4. Me crushing the camera with my bare hands.

Kyo was rolling on the floor laughing while I reduced the (disposable) camera to shrapnel. My mutant strength reminds me about the flock,

"Hey, can I use you phone?"

************************************

This is how my phone conversation probably sounded to Kyo:

"Fang? I'm under cover right now. Yeah, but the M-Geeks are here. You guys okay? …Gazzy did WHAT with shaving cream? Are you SURE it's not moving? Nudge stop talking I cant hear. What do mean 'Angel won $100 in a poker game with the flight attendant?' You're kidding, right? Shut up! No?…Total can NOT have a luxury doggie carrier! He's a dog with freaking WINGS! Okay, bye everyone, Ill come back when I know the coast is clear."

"What the hell was that about?" Kyo had heard all right,

"Things like that happen with us." I answer, "You still owe me an explanation." I reminded. He heaved a big sigh,

"Fine! You know the Chinese zodiac, legend says there was a huge banquet and the animals were invited. But the rat tricked the cat into thinking it was the next day. Since then the other animals came and the cat was destined to be an outsider. For a hundreds years or so people of our have been possessed by the animals spirits. I'm the spirit of the cat if you haven't noticed right now." Kyo says in a long speech.

"Um, what are the Chinese animals again?" because you know me, No-nothing Max.

"Forget that, what about those robots-"

The door slams open (how does that work? It's a sliding door!) And some huge dude with weird hair comes in.

"Kyo get ready to fight!" the weird-hair-guy shouts,

"Not now-OW!" Kyo says as he falls,

"And he's down!" he notices me "So what are you doing hanging out with kitty over here?"

Kyo gets up, "Who died and made you go black?"

"…huh?" my brain is slowing down at this point.

"This is Haru, my stupid cousin." Kyo clarifies,

"Oh." That being said Kyo lands a kick on Haru as he tries to speak to me. Haru flies into me and I hear a poof! I look to where Haru was and see a big black and white oxen. Of course it was. Because something random was due to happen.


	4. Nearly Normal

Kyo

Haru looks at Max.

"Well this looks bad. And she was cute too." He said in cow form,

"Hey! Stop talking like I`m dead!" She shouted,

"Haru, its okay, she already knows about the curse."

Haru look up at Max, who was now perched on his back.

"So you`re not freaking out?" Haru asked,

"No, freaking out is when your Mom is kidnapped by robots. Freaking out is when you find a wire in your pizza. Freaking out is when a couple of little pyros blow up your best shirt! THE ONLY SHIRT YOU HAVE THAT YOU DIDN`T GET FROM GOODWILL! I`LL GET YOU, GAZZY AND IGGY!!!!" Max wasnow screaming her head off.

"Hey, chill out!" I said. 'Man, this girl is weird.' I thought.

I figured I would get straight answers. Max said she was a mutant and all that shit. That's all I found out. Like that's supposed to make sence. About then Torhu and Yuki walked through the door. Shit. Forgot about them.

"Oh, hello Haru and…" Torhu said

"Max Ride." wing girl stood up,

"Hello Max." Torhu smiled, Max looked at her with a straight face,

"Would you like to stay for dinner Mrs. Ride?" That damn Yuki said,

Max`s face seemed to be saying 'Wow, this guy look like a priss but he mentioned food'. But she just ate half of our food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, everything seemed normal. You know, for all of us. Shigure invited Aayme over, when he told Max she`d look better in a dress she decked him. I was just getting used to having bird-girl around, well you know untill the wall blew up.

Author note: Sorry I haven`t updated in a while. I`m bad at that. Anyway thanks to Natori57, and KATtheVampireBunny, even tho she stole my first name! I will love you guys for ever!!


	5. Coming Of The Blind Pyro

Max

The problem with blind Pyros is that they never do as told.

That's why as soon as I met Kyo`s family, who was nice if not the most insane gathering sense the flock came together, A large, threatening hole blew up in the wall.

And then when the smoke cleared I saw the one and only Iggy!

"Max I'm here to rescue you!" Iggy shouted. Moments passed and everyone was silent. I got sick of this, so I grabbed him and gave him the noogie of all noogies. How could he just embarrass me like this? I already told Fang I wouldn't need rescuing.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing!" He yelled,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm punishing you for randomly blowing up peoples walls! I thought I told you to stop making bombs!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I was gonna listen to you!"

"…Max, is this someone you know?" the Tohru asked,

"Oh this? This idiot here is Iggy." I bonked said idiot on the head. Thank God and little fishies that the smoke had covered his wings, only Kyo knew about the whole "mutant freak" thing, and he still thought it was a curse like him.

"So is Figgy going to fix the wall? Or will we have to do it ourselves?" Kyo said,

"Hold your claws, kitty-kyon. We tromp the world as part of an environmental agency, and you're worried about the wall? For shame." I turned to Iggy, "Now why are you really here, you know as well as I do I could snap the neck of every person in the room," Everyone looked a little taken back by this. Luckily I'm pretty good at brushing these things off.

"I can't tell you there are people here!"

"Fine, tell me tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you're staying here. It will teach you not to randomly blow stuff up!"

"IT WASN`T RANDOM!! I TOTALLY AIMED FOR THAT WALL!!"

"HOW CAN YOU AIM? YOU CAN`T EVEN SEE!!!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Uh," the priss-guy said, "Will your friend be staying here too, Miss Ride?"

"heheh, he called you Miss." Iggy said, I ignored him,

"This idiot" I bonked Iggy on the head, "Will be staying with me."

"Hey!"

"Shutup you stupid pyro. No more nitro for you."

"But Max this is important!"

"As important as the Soma's family charades night?"

"Uh, Max, we don't have a family charades night."

"…I guess you don't." Iggy must have given up trying to talk to me because he was now banging his head on the table.

Meanwhile Kyo and that Yuki guy where arguing over something about kicking eachothers asses.

"Don`t you ever get tired of pretending you know what you`re doing?"

"Shut up! I WILL defeat you!!!!"

"You don`t even KNOW anyone you can beat me in a fight." Yuki said coldly, Kyo looked at me and grinned evily.

(Flash back)

Kyo seeing me kick the tar out of the M-Geeks

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah?" Kyo said, "I`d bet $50 that Max could beat you in a fight!"

"You stupid cat, why don`y you ask HER about this?"

"Hey, I`m game!" I said,

"$20 bucks says Yuki will beat her." Says Haru from the stunned crowd,

"$30 says he can`t!" Iggy encoraged.

Which is how I ended standing outside, hungry again and standing infront of Yuki, who doesn`t look like he`s about tom do anything.

"Well, you gonna fight or what?"

"I can`t fight a girl."

"Then we`re going to have problems, cause I can`t get money from your betts untill you attack."

Yuki must have figure it wasn`t worth it to look like an idiot without throughing a punch. He rushed forward and aimed a kick at my legs, probably trying to knock me off my balance, I kicked him so hard befor he could do that, he went crashing into the house. Everyone stared at me execpt Iggy, even Kyo looked impressed.

"What? No one`s kicked that priss`s but before?"

"No one." Kyo echoed.

"Well smart donkeys to him, but I just did! Let there be parades, woot!"

"Chill Max." Iggy, said. He dragged me away to the corridor thingy hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, Iggy. Whats the matter with you?" I asked, his normally unresponsive face was clouded with anxiety.

"I thought it might be better if I told you while we were alone. When we moved locations to Tokyo, we found some erasers."

"What!" The Erasers were the wolf-human hybrids from the source of all my problems, the school, a top secret lab! I thought the Erasers had been "discontinued".

"Also, as I was flying over here (Angel helped him get here) I`m pretty sure I was being followed.

I`m SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn`t update for so long. And per request, I garuntee a 700 word minum! I`m a little nervous sense I figured out I have actual READERS! Hmm, perphaps this will beigin the new era of Maximum Ride/Fruits Basket stories. WOOT!


	6. Big Hairy Problem

Max (again)

Crap. Crap. Freaking crap. Iggy looked at me with blank, blind eyes. We came to the same conclusion:

"We have to make everyone leave!" We said simutaniosly.

I walked out of the hall to see everyone still celebrating or mourning over his or her bets, but they were all in more danger than they could imagine. This was impossible! The Erasers had been discontinued after we invaded Itex. Things like that didn't just randomly pop up the moment it was least convenient. The Erasers had been filled with design flaws, the scientist who created them even gave them an expiration date so they wouldn't have to put up with one Eraser for too long. Who would want to bring them back?

I walked to Kyo.

"You need to get everyone out!" I said in a hushed but urgent voice,

"What? This is our house!" He argued, I tried my best to be patient, but Id be lying if I said I was,

"You and everyone here is in danger. There's going to be an attack! I know it." He gave me a confused look, I continued, "If you don't want to be dog food, then everyone has to go or else you will DIE!" I was beginning to get a little frantic. Before he said anything Iggy and I went to the kitchen. Iggy felt around for the table thingy and when he found it he flipped it over. This caught the attention of everyone in the room. I stood up and spoke, cause well, I'm a leader-type-person.  
"Kay peoples. Listen up! All of you are going to pack up your things RIGHT NOW! You're going to leave the state or whatever you call it in Japan, and forget you ever met me!"

"And what if we don't want to?" Said a girl with long dark hair in the back; her name was Isuzu or something,

"The you will either die or be captured." I gave everyone a hard look, "And believe me, from experience. If they capture you, you will rather die."

"But we can't leave!"

"IM SO SORRY!"

"What about our homes?

"Will my house be destroyed?"

Sigh. What happened to the days when you'd tell people they're in danger and they'd run away screaming bloody murder? Kyo looked at me hard in the face,

"We aren't leaving you psycho and-" He didn't finish because I awkwardly hugged him to turn him into a kitty.

"Tohru catch!" I called, throwing the kitty-Kyo into her arms, "Iggy, where you at?"

"Where I was before, genius."

"I hope you got an ace up your sleeve."

"Sure. Plus a club."

"Good, prepare for battle! Listen guys, either leave or find a nice basement to cower in, animals or not you cant handle this."

"We can't just leave you!" A boy with blond hair said. At this point I was all for tossing each one of them on a train, none to softly.

But of course something happened. Another explosion, this time from the roof. Man, I was getting sick of explosions, there had been, what? Three just today? About twenty Erasers were flying on big dragonfly wings above. Wait, they looked like Erasers. Some wolfish features, same blood shot eyes, but where the right hand should be there was a huge gun grafted into the skin, wires ran in and out of the creatures' fur. They were Erasers. They were M-Geeks. They were M-Erasers! Iggy and I snapped our wings out and flew above to where these bizarre monsters were. Iggy punched one square in the jaw, how he did that Ill never know. I delivered a sweeping kick to an M-Eraser. Wait. How do you do a sweeping kick in mid-air? How do you fly upside down? How do you hear some fourteen people below gasping while kicking the tar out of freaky wolf-cyborg hybrids? These are questions I may never find the answers to.

Straight punch, roundhouse kick, body slam. One of them raised a gun at me. Oh crap! I forgot they had guns!

And then I did what anyone did. I froze. A blast of red light obscured my vision. Searing pain filled my body! My bones were on fire, my blood had turned to ice. It had be ten minutes before I had fully registered I had hit the ground. Did my life seriously suck or what.

*************************************************************

Singing: AUTHORS COR~NER!!

Hello Maximum Ride and Furuba fans alike! Just like I promised, this chapter is over 700 words! I'm shooting for 800 next! But ill need plenty of reviews for that to happen. It might take a while for me to get the next chapter out, I'm rejuvenating my Maximum Ride vibes! It's been a while sense I actually READ the books so I rented the adio book. Yay for recorded books!!


	7. How Did I Get Into This Again?

I just realized I didn't do the disclaimer. But I DO own Furuba and Maximum Ride! Kyo and Max: NO YOU DON`T! Me: sob Kyo

We were royally screwed. We were _so _screwed that the fact that half of you were thinking something really perverted when I said "screwed" doesn't even bother me that much.

Max and Iggy lay on the floor with a lot of blood. That was a LOT of blood. I had a sense of de-sha-vu. It felt like I couldn't move. Fortunately, one of us knew what to do: Hatori. Wait a sec! How did he suddenly get a first aid kit?

Anyway, that's how everyone ended outside, waiting for Hatori to finish bandaging the terrible-mutant two inside. I was elected to go inside and find out what the hell we were going to do and found Hatori bandaging Iggy but he had a hard time of doing it because Iggy was laughing so much. Max and Shigure were also laughing their asses off.

"No! Wait! That's not the best part!" Max says, wiping tears from her eyes, then switches to a serious voice

"'Now Max,'" She imitated, "'We both know you're parents aren't really missionaries.' Then I'm like: 'No? Well then for God's sake don't tell them that! They'll be crushed thinking they've been doing the lord's work and all!'"

The trio breaks into a fresh roll of laughter while Hatori continues to struggle against Bird-Kid Number 2.

Bird-Kid Number 1 notices me and says in an upbeat tone "Well look who came to the party!"

"You`re suprisingly happy." I say, pointing out that she had a broken leg and Iggy had a broken arm.

"Well, now I have something to do." She suddenly goes serious "But now we have a problem. Those things, M-Erasers, were obliviously sent to kill us and nothing more, which puts the rest of my flock in danger. Now, normally I would send each of you not involved off on you're merry way, but it doesn't appear you would go for that.

"So some of us are going back ta` the U.S.A to regroup and find where these freaks are comin' from."

I nodded, not really feeling like actual words were needed.

"That's where we need you!" Max said, brightening considerably, "You have something we don`t: Money and transportation! You can find us a ride and we follow along on wings!"

She tentatively stood up and grinned,

"So where to, Oh Captain, My Captain? A new adventure to save the world!"

-_-_-_-_-

"So. Not. Cool."

Max sat with her arms crossed looking like I had just denied her the right to speak.

"Well what do you want me to get? A jumbo get?"

"The CMS had one!"

I sighed and looked around our train compartment. Max, Iggy, Tohru and Yuki were our current Mutant-Search-And-Rescue-Squad. We had a well-furbished room with two super-duper-jumbo sized beds. If all went to my plan, Max and Iggy would share one bed, cause they were practically siblings, Tohru and I would share another.

Yuki would sleep on the floor.

I sighed loudly, then as if on cue Max and Iggy`s stomachs rumbled in two-part harmony.

"`M gonna get som` food." Max said, and put her feet down. The train hit a huge bump and Max was reduced to sitting on her butt grabbing her injured leg.

"Not exactly super girl anymore?" I said, smirking

"Sh-Shut up! I-it doesn't hurt!" Max said, fighting tears.

"How about I get snacks?" Tohru says,

"Ya don` have to do that Tohru." Iggy says,

"No, I'm the one holding the money anyway! Ill be right back!" She beams, zips out and leaves me with…_them._

I prayed to every deity Id ever heard off_ "Please don't let them speak. I'm going to go mental if they speak" _I thought.

"So…" Max said, "Why do were two fighting?"

The question was obviously directed at me and Yuki. Before I could speak Yuki shot her a smile that would have made most girls blush and said in the most icy-est tone I've ever heard a guy speak,

"Because he's just an idiot."

"OOOOOOH!" Max said as if that made perfectly logical sense, then continued "Why is he an idiot?"

"Because he's the cat."

"……" Apparently this wasn't good enough for Max who glomped Yuki and then looked down at the small rat in her hands.

"Oh no wonder you don't like cats!"

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"….So what about you?" after a long time of awkward silence I asked this question.

"Eh?" was Max`s only reply, Iggy was sleeping,

"How do you know those things that attacked us?" Yuki continued. Max gave us both a chilly stare. Mood swings much?

"I grew up in a top secret lab called the school were I was kept in a dog crate until me and my flock broke out and ran away. Okay, we _flew _away but whatever.

"The Erasers were pet projects of the school that didn't turn out so great. The M-Geeks, however, were cyborgs designed as the perfect soldiers. From what I could tell those things were a sort of mix between the two…"

She looked puzzled then and put a hand to her chin,

"The bizarre thing is that this enemy would need to have access to the designs of both Itex _and _the "Uber-Association-Of-Rich-Badguys" that made the M-Geeks. The two were both on strictly separate levels. It would have to be someone with power and intelligence. Oh! And it has to be someone I didn't kill!" Max finished.

Damn, this was going to be a _long_ week.

"Oh! And by the way!" Max said hastily, "Kyo, I want my clothes back."

-_-_-_-_-

I`d like to apologize and thank all my readers sence I was gone a while! Lets look at my exuses!

-School is long and boring

-Ive been ill for a while

-um… I`ll think of another one eventually!

Also, I`d like to say how happy I am that this weird a cross-over has flourished! YAY! And I`d also be uber-excited if I started seeing some more Fruits Basket/Maximum Ride cross-overs! No matter how freaky the results of a cross-over is, Its always good fun! Just something to think about! Allons-y!


	8. IMPORTANT AND STUFF!

Me: Hi peoplez and variations there upon! You may have noticed I haven't updated in FOREVER! This is because I am suffering from a chronic case of Writer's Block. I AM SO SORRY! Please don't make me feel too bad. Kyo's already done it.

Kyo: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! You're the one who wanted to write a STUPID crossover! Now you're putting it on hold till you get more ideas?!?!

Me: (Sobbing)

Max: We apologize for this inconvenience. We love you, we really do! If you could give Muses some pointers on how to continue this when she gets back to it Angel would become happy and not blow up your brain.

Me: I-I (gasp) pr-pr-promise (gasp) t-to con-continue this story! (Continues crying)


End file.
